Lucy, Lucy y ¿Lucy?
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: "Internum Facies", del Latin Rostros Internos, es una antigua magia perdida manifestada en las semillas de esta rara flor. Cuando las semillas azules son sometidas a presion estas liberan su poder mediante una niebla azulada envolviendo a la victima hasta dividirla en tres personalidades.—Natsu idiota/—¡Eres tan lindo/—¡Debo seguir escribiendo!/ ¡Que alguien calle a las tres Lucys!
1. ¡Lucy por Tres!

_**Lucy, Lucy y..¿Lucy?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fairy Tail es propiedad e Hiro Mashima, **_

_**yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes^^**_

* * *

—¡¿Que hiciste, que?! —Grito una furica maga de cabello escarlata. Frente a ella se encontraba un asustado Natsu esperando el regaño que obtendria. Detras de la barra varios magos se encontraban ocultos, entre ellos Gray Fullbuster, quien discreta mente rezaba por la vida de su mejor amigo/enemigo.

—P-Pues **—**Tartamudeo el Caza Dragones, sabia que en cuanto Erza llegara intentaria atravesarlo con más de una espada.

—Habla —Gruño Titania con la mirada asesina. Sabia que algo andaba mal, desde que cruzo las puertas del gremio y observo a una sonriente Lucy colgando del cuello de Natsu entre risas, en una esquina del gremio, se encontraba una Lucy con la cabeza recargada en el muro y una gran aura depresiva a su alrededor, se podian escuchar constantes murmuros de su direccion "_No podre pagar mi alquiler", "La casera me echara" "Dormire en una banca" ..._ y sentada en una mesa junto a Levy se encontraba otra Lucy escribiendo sobre papel como si de eso dependiera su vida, escribia, escribia y escribia...no habia fuerza en el mundo capaz de pararla.

—V-Vamos Erza —Hablo Happy con las matas en alto en defensa de su amigo —Natsu es muy distraido y...los accidentes pasan A-Aye...

La Scarlet dirigió una mirada no muy agradable al gato azul haciendo que este se callara.

—Natsu —Dijo Erza con una voz y una mirada que hacian que hasta el alma se estremeciera —No tientes mi paciencia.

Salamander trago duro.

—Aye —Contesto antes de iniciar con su relato.

_**Flashback**_

_—¡Natsu! —Regañaba una molesta rubia a su amigo de cabello rosado—¡No toques las plantas que no conoces!  
_

_Pero, el chico de la bufanda no parecia prestarle atencion en lo más minimo, el seguia abriendo, apretando y estrujando todas las plantas que encontraba en su camino, ese día, la mision que habian tomado era simple: Debian recolectar una rara planta llamada "__Internum Facies_" en el encargo el clinte habia anexado una imagen de la planta. Era una flor con los petalos color rosa y el tallo amarillo, dentro de ella guardaba unas raras semillas azules, las cuales eran el mayor interes del cliente, aunque no detallaba muy bien su utilidad. Lo unico que sabian con seguridad era que tenian que encontrarla y llevarla hasta el cliente.  


_—¡Lucy, mira! —Dijo Happy riendo. El Exceed tenia una enorme melena castaña, lo cual le daba una apariencia graciosa. Sin poder evitarlo, la rubia solto una carcajada. _

_—¡La encontre! —Vocifero el Dragneel desde el otro extremo del campo floral. La rubia dejo de reir, y sus ojos brillaron, ya podia sentir la recompenza en sus manos. _

_Natsu se acerco a ellos con la rara flor en las manos. Al mostrársela a la rubia esta la tomo entre las manos y la observo detenidamente. Segun el cliente habia varios tipos de flores similares, pero el que el necesitaba poseia semillas azules. Lucy busco el centro de la planta con demaciada calma, cosa que exaspero al Dragon Slayer. El mago de fuego arrebato de las manos de Lucy la planta para buscar el mismo las semillas. _

_—¡Natsu! —Exclamo la rubia sorprendida —¡Regresamela! _

_—Eres muy lenta Luce —Respondio Natsu mientras buscaba las semillas_

_—¡Regresamela! —Grito Lucy tomando el tallo de la flor._

_—¡Eres muy lenta! —Contesto Natsu imitando la accion de la rubia. _

_Ambos estaban en una lucha por la planta, en la cual, ninugno daba su brazo a torcer. _

_—¡Entregamela!_

_—¡No!_

_—¡Natsu!_

_—¡Ya dije que no!_

_¡Puuf! _

_Una nube de humo azul salio disparada de la rara planta directamente a la rubia. Natsu tardo unos segundos en poder enfocar de nuevo la silueta de la maga celestial...y cuando pudo hacerlo una energetica Lucy se colg__o de su cuello, mientras que detras de ella habia una Lucy depresiva y otra maniatica por la escritura. _

**_Fin del Flashback_**

—...Y eso fue lo que paso —Termino Salamander rascando su mejilla.

Erza observo a las tres Lucy's que ahora habia en el gremio.

La primera que miro fue a la Lucy que se mantenia abrazada al cuello de Natsu con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos con un cierto brillo. Bien, esa seria la Lucy numero uno.

Despues, estaba la Lucy que no habia dejado de escribir desde su llegada, portaba unos anteojos rojos muy similares a los de Levy, y cargaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo para que no estorbara en su labor. Ella era Lucy dos.

...Y la Lucy del aura deprimente por su posible desalojamiento, seria la Lucy tres.

—¡Natsu~! —Cantaba feliz Lucy uno. —¡Eres tan lindo!

El mago de fuego estaba sonrojado, e intentaba quitarse a esa empalagosa Lucy de encima.

—¡Termine! —Se escucho el grito de victoria desde la mesa donde se encontraba la Lucy numero dos.

—¿Terminaste tu novela Lu-chan? —Pregunto Levy intrigada.

Lucy dos nego con la cabeza.

—Este es un escrito aparte, tendre tiempo para trabajar en la novela despues.

—¿Puedo leerlo? —Pidio Levy.

Lucy dos enrojecio de inmediato, su rostro podia compararse con el cabello de Erza, y no era una exageracion.

—M-Mi trabajo no es muy bueno Levy-chan, es muy vergonzoso.

—¡Vamos! ¡Dejame leerlo Lu-chan! —Pidio de nuevo la maga de cabello azul.

—Esta bien **—**Accedio la rubia enrojeciendo aun mas —si es que era posible—

Levy se centro en la lectura recien terminada de Lucy, y asi ambas se enfrascaron en su platica.

Mientras tanto Lucy tres golpeaba su cabeza contra el muro mientras las lagrimas decendian por sus ojos, perderia su apartamento, _Natsu idiota._

_—_¡Natsu, eres un tonto! —Grito desde su rincon apuntando a Natsu con su puño.

—¡Eh! —Salto al ataque Lucy uno. —¡Natsu no es un tonto! ¡Es lindo!

—¡Calla niñita cursi! —Respondio molesta Lucy tres —¡Por su culpa perdere mi departamento!

—Eso no es problema —Dijo Lucy uno mientras apretaba mas a Natsu casi hundiendo el rostro del mago en sus pecho, lugar donde más de uno quisiera estar. — Viviríamos con _mi _Natsu.

Varios magos notaron como Lucy uno habia dicho _"mi" _Natsu con ternura, como si este fuera su pareja. Ademas, habia dicho _"Viviremos" _osea que no pensaba separarse de sus "_Hermanas" _por asi decirlo.

—¡Sobre mi cadaver! —Gritaron Lucy dos y Lucy tres.

* * *

—Vamos Lucy animate —Decia Lucy uno a Lucy tres. —Aun podemos vivir en el departamento, y la dueña dijo que nos daria tiempo para pagarle.

—¿Sabes? la Lucy que escribe me cae mejor —Dijo Lucy tres malhumorada —Ella si se queda callada.

—¡Eres mala Lucy! —Lloriqueo Lucy uno.

—¡Idiota, somos la misma! —Grito Lucy tres exasperada.

Detras de ellas venia Natsu, el joven Dragon Slayer caminaba tras las tres chicas con una gota resbalando por su cabeza. Aveces se cambiaban de lugar y no podia identificar quien era quien. Aunque claro, cuando comenzaban a discutir podia darse cuenta como era cada una, lo malo era, que habia olvidado el numero que eran. Se preguntaba, quien de esas tres chicas era en verdad su Lucy, Mira habia dicho que lo más probable es que las tres fueran una representacion de las actitudes internas de Lucy, en resumen: Por separado eran chicas "normales" pero al juntarse formaban la inigualable personalidad de Lucy.

* * *

En el gremio, Mirajane, Levy y Erza se encontraban en la biblioteca buscando una respuesta a la "_Separacion" _que sufrio Lucy, segun Natsu, habia sido efecto de la planta que habia solicitado el cliente.

Buscaban en diversos libros sobre plantas, hechizos...¡Cualquier cosa que les diera una pista!

—¡Lo encontre! —Grito Mira saliendo de de un oceano de libros.

—¿La respuesta? —Pregunto Erza mientras llegaba a su lado.

—No, ¡El album de recuerdos! —Respondio con una enorme sonrisa.

Tras la nuca de Levy y Erza corrio una gota al más puro estilo anime.

Las tres chicas siguieron buscando, sin descanso durante la tarde, hasta que —varias horas despues—su busqueda dio frutos.

—«_Magicales Plantis_» — Leyó Erza en la portada. Buscaron en las paginas la imagen de la planta que habian encontrado Natsu y Lucy, la encontraron en la paginas finales, junto con una imagen muy similar a la que el cliente habia anexado en el encargo.

_«Internum Facies»_

_Del Latin «Rostros Internos» es una antigua magia perdida manifestada en las semillas de esta rara flor. Cuando las semillas azules son __sometidas a presion estas liberan su poder mediante una niebla azulada envolviendo a la victima hasta dividirla en tres personalidades._

_La única forma conocida de regresar a la victima es recibiendo la semillas de la misma flor en forma liquida, debe evitarse que el liquido se exponga al aire, esto causaría que la sustancia se secara, siendo de esa forma inservible. El método más fiable es dejar que alguien cercano a la victima ingiera el liquido recién preparado para mantenerlo tibio, después pasarlo mediante el contacto boca a boca a la victima de esta magia. Esta persona debe ser alguien que profese intensos sentimientos de amor a la persona afectada. Si el sentimiento no es compartido la cura se completamente inútil. _

Las tres magas intercambiaron miradas significativas, ¿Asi que esa era la cura? tenian un plan. Pero habia un problema, la cura decia que la victima debia beber el liquido mediante el contacto boca a boca, pero tenian a tres Lucy's con ellos... ¿Cual de ellas debia beber la cura?

Las chicas salieron de la biblioteca dejando el libro ahi abajo, sin darse cuenta, habian ignorado un importante fragmento de la pagina siguiente...

_La verdadera personalidad de la victima se encuentra dentro de una de las personalidades que salieron, es muy probable que se rote entre ambas y sea capaz de recuperar su conciencia de vez en cuando. Cuando eso suceda, deberá beber el liquido de la forma anteriormente explicada. _

* * *

**_¡Hola a todos los bellos lectores de ! Este capitulo es cortito para 'entrar en calor' ;3 si les gusta no duden en dejarme un Review, la verdad no estoy muy convencida U.U Pero si ustedes me piden que continuen, continuo ¡AYE! :D _**

**_Solo para aclarar las cosas y que no se confunda nadie: _**

**_Lucy uno: Es la Lucy empalagosa que se abraza al cuello de Natsu ;3_**

**_Lucy dos: Es la que tiene la obsecion con escribir, escribir y escribir O_O_**

**_Lucy tres: Es la depresiva que quiere pagar su alquiler y que se molesta con todos¬¬ _**

**_Exagere un poco las personalidades, pero...asi esta bien ¿No? / _**

**_Dejenme un Review y asi sabre si continuo o no... _**

**_¿No sean malitos, si? Ya perdieron sus lindos minutos _**

**_leyendo este capitulo, un par mas dejando un Review no les_**

**_afecta mucho ¿Verdad? _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto! :'D_**


	2. Lu, Ly, Cy

_**Lucy, Lucy y..¿Lucy?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fairy Tail es propiedad e Hiro Mashima,**_

_**yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes^^**_

_**[NOTA: Este capitulo sera narrado desde perpesctiva **_

_**de Lucy dos, osea, la Lucy que adora escribir]**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Lu, Ly, Cy_**

_La noche paso relativamente tranquila, creo...bueno, no tan tranquila para mi gusto. Lucy uno insistio en cocinar para Natsu, exclusivamente ella. Apenas y nos dejo probar bocado, despues, Lucy tres lanzo a Natsu por la ventana y junto a el a la empalagosa Lucy que insistia en mantenerse colgada de su cuello. Me tenia a reventar el hecho de llamarnos por numero, no queria ir paseando por la calle siendo conocida como la "Lucy numero dos" ¡Dos! ¿Porque yo tenia que ser la dos? ¿Porque no podia ser Lucy uno? Pero noo, claro, la señorita nunca-me-despego-de-Natsu era la que ocupaba el puesto de Lucy uno._

_Ademas, ¿Cual era el maldito problema de Lucy tres? Ah, cierto, el alquiler de la casa. Comprensible hasta cierto punto, pero... ¡¿Acaso yo tenia que pagar tambien por sus momentos de ira?! Una de las tantas veces que echo a Natsu de casa, Lucy uno fue a caer encima de mi ¡Y no fue nada agradable! Mi rostro quedo completamente hundido en sus pechos, muchos podrian pensar que era tonto molestarme ya que ambas eramos chicas...y técnicamente eran los mismos pechos..._

_Como decia, me fastidia llamarnos a nosotras mismas como "Lucy dos" o tambien como "La Lucy que escribe" ¡¿Acaso no podian llamarnos diferente?!  
_

_—¿_Hm? —Escuche a mi espalda — Asi que a ti tambien te molesta eso.

Por instinto cubri las hojas sobre las que estaba escribiendo mis quejas, y atravez de mis lentes —Obsequio de Levy-chan— pude ver el rostro de una de las Lucy's, supuse que era Lucy tres, ya que Lucy uno —_¡Ugh! de nuevo llamándonos por numeros—_, estaba tomando un baño, mientras tanto Natsu habia aprovechado para ir al gremio, y claro, alejarse un poco de esa pegajosa Lucy.

— ¿A que te refieres con _tambien_? —Pregunte curiosa, pensaba que era la unica con esa molestia.

— ¿No es obvio? —Pregunto alzando una ceja — Yo tambien odio que nos llamen por numeros como si fueramos simples robots.

— ¿Y? ¿Cual es tu solucion?

Lucy tres se quedo pensativa por un momento, supongo que ella, al igual que yo, no sabia de que otra forma identificarnos que no fuera por un simple numero, quiza por color, o...por letra. Oh gran idea lucy, me alabe sarcasticamente, iba a ser exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿Solucion? —Escuchamos una tercera voz salir del baño. Lucy uno — ¿Solucion a que?

—Oh genial, la niña cursi salio del baño. —Dijo Lucy tres molesta.

—¡Eres muy cruel Cy-_chan_! —Lloro como de costumbre ante los insultos de Lucy tres._  
_

Lucy depresiva y yo miramos a Lucy uno extrañadas por la forma en que habia llamado a la Lucy junto a mi.

—¿Cy-_chan_? —Pregunto pidiendo una explicacion.

—Pues...esque Levy llama a Lucy dos Lu-chan, —Explico—y como odio decirles "Lucy dos" o "Lucy tres" decidi llamarlas Lu-_chan _ y Cy-_chan_

Esta vez, la empalagosa Lucy me habia sorprendido, habia resuelto el problema mucho más rapido que nosotras dos juntas, y de una forma tan simple que incluso me dio algo de risa, habia decidido llamarnos usando la mitad del nombre que compartiamos.

—¿Y a ti seguiremos llamandote "Lucy uno"? —Pregunto Lucy tres, correccion, Cy_-chan _a Lucy uno.

Entonces decidi interferir, como agradecimiento por haberme librado del molesto "Lucy **dos" **yo idearia una forma de llamarla. Haber...si ella habia usado **Lu**cy para mi, y Lu**cy**, para la otra Lucy, entonces...yo podria usar... ¿Ly? **L**uc**y**... no me convencia del todo, su personalidad no encajaba muy bien con el "Ly" que yo queria darle... ¿O sí?

—¿Ly? —Dije en voz alta sin pensarlo.

Por un momento hubo silencio, que despues fue roto por ella misma

—¡_Kyaa! —_Grito mientras me abrazaba —¡Lu-chan, te preocupas por mi! ¡Ly-chan es hermoso!

Una gota corrio tras mi nuca, al igual que a Cy, era facil hacer que Lucy uno, o mejor dicho Ly-_chan _se alegrara y saltara por todos lados abrazando o lo que seria lo mismo, _asfixiando _tanto a Cy como a mi.

Siguio brincando por toda la casa por un buen tiempo más, hasta que le recorde que aun estaba en toalla y Natsu podria llegar en cualquier momento. Esas palabras bastaron para que en menos de un parpadeo Ly-_chan _ corriera a terminar de cambiarse.

—Esa niña cursi de verdad me vuelve loca —Dijo Cy con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Me perdi de algo? —Pregunto Natsu entrando por la ventana y observando el desastre que habia dejado la alegria de Ly_-chan._

En ese momento, cuando Cy y yo lo vimos parado en el marco de la ventana, y como si nos hubieramos sincronizado gritamos:

—¡Usa la puerta! —Tan fuerte que Natsu casi cae del susto. Aunque muy poco le importo, ya que en cuanto recupero el equilibrio entro con un agil salto a la habitacion.

—¿Mmm? —Expreso viendo hacia todos lados en el cuarto. —¿No eran tres?

Y como si la hubiera invocado, Lucy uno llego a su lado como si del corre caminos se tratara.

—¡Natsu! —Grito colgandose del cuello del susodicho mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la suya.

—L-Lucy —Intentaba hablar el chico de cabello rosa —N-No pue-do r-respirar.

—¡Ly-_chan__!_ —Reclamo Ly con los cachetes inflados.

—¿Ly? —Pregunto extrañado y a muy poco de volverse azul por falta de oxigeno.

—¡Sip! —Respondio alegre Ly-_chan _soltando por fin a Natsu y dando media vuelta. Despues giro sobre sus talones quedando cara cara con el.

Se veia feliz y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, aunque claro...en ella no era muy raro.

—Yo soy Ly-_chan, _asi lo decidimos mis hermanas y yo.

¿Huh? ¿Hermanas? Sabia que al igual que ella, yo en el fondo me sentia igual, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir en voz alta de alguna de nosotras.

—Ella es Cy-_chan —_Dijo jalando a la señorita depresiva para apuntarla.

—¡Oye! —Se quejo Cy, aunque claro, fue completamente ignorada.

—...Y ella es Lu-_chan —_Dijo tomandome del brazo.

En el rostro de Natsu habia una clara expresion de _¿Huh? _Supongo que no habia entendido muy bien.

—Haber, entonces, tu eres... ¿Ly? —Pregunto dudoso a lo que Ly asintio feliz de que recordara su "nombre".

Despues nos observo a Cy y a mi, coloco una mano sobre la barbilla y enntrecerraba los ojos como si nos estuviera analizando.

—¿La Lucy agresiva es Cy, no? —Pregunto encongiendose ante el miedo de recibir una patada. No lo culpo, yo tambien le tenia cierto temor a Cy, y eso que aun no habia tenido el "honor" de probar sus puños.

—Bien hecho Dragneel —Felicito Cy con algo de burla.

...y bueno, por ultimo quedaba yo, aunque claro Lu-chan era el más facil de recordar, ¿Cierto?

—Y la Lucy que siempre escribe es...—Dejo la frase al aire sudando, acaso...¿Acaso el muy idiota habia olvidado mi nombre?

—¡Lu! —Grite con una vena palpitando en mi frente.

—Calla intento recordar —Dijo golpeando su frente con su palma.

—¡Idiota! ¡Su nombre es Lu! —Gruño Cy molesta y estrellando al Dragneel en la pared. Claro, lo olvidaba, la paciencia no era su mejor virtud, menos tratándose de Natsu.

—¡Cy-_chan_ eres mala! —Salto de inmediato Ly.

_...Lo siguiente que vivi en la tarde fue como Cy seguia estrellando a Natsu contra el suelo, la pared o simplemente lo mandaba a volar por la ventana, definitivamente ese Dragon Slayer nunca aprendera, aunque, tambien en todo momento Ly lo defendia, tampoco es que sirviera de mucho pero...algo es algo, supongo. Depues de estrellar a Natsu, bueno, digamos que Cy caia de nuevo en depresion y comenzaba a golpear su cabeza con la pared murmurando lo mala que era su suerte. _

_Una tarde algo divertida, eso esta mal...no quiero tener tardes divertidas, eso me hará no querer volver nunca, y es que, algun dia no muy lejano, las tres volveremos a formar parte del interior de la Lucy real, y eso solo hace que mis deseos de seguir fuera sean mas fuertes..._

Recargue mi cabeza sobre el diario en el que estaba escribiendo. Lo cerre y guarde junto a los demas libros, fui hacia la cama y me acoste junto a mis dos hermanas, desde la cama pude ver a un Natsu dormido en el sofa con Happy en su cabeza. Sonrei ligeramente, sabia que un poco más entrada la madrugada se colaria a la cama y de alguna forma se acomodaria entre nosotras tres. _Tonto Natsu _Pense con una sonrisa en mis labios.

* * *

_**Holi, holi :DD **_

_**Aqui yo reportandome con el capitulo dos, tararararara... ultimamente me siento feliz :'D y no es precisamente por el amor ( u.u ) simplemente porque tengo dos super sexys y maravillosos mejores amigos :'D Ellos me alegran el dia. Se que no les interesa e.e pero igual les cuento yeii! **_

_**Tambien estoy feliz porque no pense que a tantas personas les gustaria este fanfic, dije "ñee, quiza dos o tres personas dejen Review :c " pero noo, fueron mas O_O Asi que eso me puso maaas feliz ¡Waa! :D**_

_**Ahora... ¡A responder Reviews!**_

_**Hikari no kokoro: Que bueno que te divierta wuju, eso me fascina *u* Siempre escribo con mucho amor y sueño (esque siempre escribo de madrugada LOL xD) Aqui esta la conti, cuidate y no hables con extraños ._./**_

_**sora-chan:**__** Aqui esta la conti, espero que fuera lo suficientemente pronto, sino es asi perdon U.U **_

_**Katitha Dragneel **__**¡Aqui esta la conti! :D que bueno que te gustara... Jaja, ami me gustan todas las Lucy's:3 por cierto, me encanta tu foto de perfil *-* Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo dos, cuidate y saluditos a ti tambien **__**(*o*)/ **_

_**bakuinu:**__** Gracias :D que bueno que te gustara, me haces feliz tururururu. Y como te diste cuenta ¡Cha-chan! lo continue, aunque quiza lo abandone, mmm esta fea la crisis y...porque no me dejas un review y me convences de no abandonarlo(? Naah mentira, lo seguire y tratare de que tenga toda la cordura posible :3 (¡Igual dejame el review! xD) Cuidate ;)**_

_**Infinity Infinytum:**__** Holi, holi, tecnicamente si eres el numero 5 xD ya que sora-chan dejo su review dos veces...pero ¿Porque rayos te gusta el 5? D: ¿No crees que el 9 es mas hermoso? ¿O el 7, quiza? ¿Porqu el 5? ._. Como sea... Aqui esta la conti y gracias por dejar tu review. Saludos ;)  
**_

_**Guest: Me alegro que te gustara wuju *-* ¡Aqui esta la conti! :D**_

_**mikoblue: ¡Gracias! *-* soy feliz con todo lo que me dijiste, parece que ha varias personas les gusto la Lucy uno...aqui esta la continuacion, ojala no te decepciones, y sigas dejando tu hermosa opinion. Saludos;)**_

_**hinata-sama198:**__** Que bueno que te gustara mi fic, y pues, aqui esta la continuacion, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible para hacerlos felices :'D**_

_**LuFFy Eucliffe: **__**¡Hi! Aqui esta el capitulo... y si, el pobre Natsu tendra que lidiar con tres Lucy's (Una ya es dificil xD) ... jojo ya estoy impaciente por escribir sobre la ansiada cura a la "separacion" xD pero mi mente pesimista dice "ya, ya, tranquila...todo a su tiempo" Jaja. Gracias por tu review y favoritos ;3**_

_**paola:**__** te encanto, y a mi me encanta que te encante *o* Gracias, y aqui esta la continuacion;3**_

_**AkemiEvans00: *o* si salieron brillos de emocion debes amarlo mucho :D ... Natsu tiene que cuidar de las tres Lucy's ¡Son su responsabilidad! LOL es su culpa por aplastar semillas que desconoce. Aqui esta la conti, espero no te hayas decepcionado U.U En fin... Gracias por tu review y, favoritos y alerta :'D**_

_**AkiraxKnight:**__** Gracias, aqui esta la conti, espero la disfrutaras muchos. Saludos:)**_

_**...Y esos fueron todos **__**:D**_

**_Estoy muriendo de sueño -w- Oyasumi, cuidense mucho, no hable con extraños, vean mucho anime...y sobre todo No aprieten plantas que no conozcan ._. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Review? :DD_**


	3. Mision

_**-Lucy, Lucy y..¿Lucy?-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fairy Tail es propiedad e Hiro Mashima,**_

_**yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes^^**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Mision**_

* * *

Era un tranquilo día en Magnolia, la tranquilidad recorría y acariciaba cada rincón de sus calles, excepto claro, de una en especial, y esa era precisamente donde se alojaba el gremio más fuerte y destructivo de Fiore. ¿Aún no saben de quien hablo? la respuesta es fácil: Fairy Tail.

Sobrevolando el cielo se podía ver un punto rosado que pasaba a gran velocidad, oh, esperen. Ese punto rosado era nada más y nada menos que el Dragon Slayer de fuego, Natsu Dragneel.

Fiel a su costumbre, había dicho algo fuera de lugar cerca de Erza, o aún más probable había molestado a una de las tres Lucys, y sí, hablo de Cy. La más explosiva y poco tolerante de las tres. Principalmente si hablamos del mago de fuego.

* * *

**NARRADO POR NATSU:**

Después de que fui injustamente lanzado por Cy del gremio solo por haber insinuado lo agresiva que era ¡Porque ella lo era! ¿Cierto? ¿O acaso es mentira que cada que tiene oportunidad me lanza por la ventana? Oh, bueno, admito que mi boca es muy grande y _a veces _digo cosas estúpidas o fuera de lugar, pero ¿Y? Digo, la violencia es mala _«Jo, habla el tipo que se la pasa pateando traseros»_ más cuando te la aplica una mujer y después el idiota de Gray me lo echa en cara todo el día, ¡Como si él no fuera apalizado por Erza!

Como decía, cuando volví al gremio, luego de haber hecho un largo _tour _aéreo cortesía de _Aerolíneas Cy _me encontré con 'la chica violenta' con un aura deprimente a su alrededor siendo consolada por Ly. Joder, ¿Esa chica era bipolar o qué? La primera en prestarme atención fue Lu quien me dedico una mirada de: _Esto es tú culpa Dragneel, calma la situación antes de que sea mi turno de patearte _o algo así. No soy bueno leyendo expresiones pero incluso atravez de sus lentes podía ver un brillo espeluznante.

En cuanto di un paso al frente Ly giro su rostro hacia mí y juro que su mirada era como la de Happy al escuchar la palabra "Pescado".

— ¡Natsu! —Grito mi nombre con su tan familiar voz chillona mientras rápidamente se colgaba de mi cuello.

— ¡Natsu! —Grito otra voz diferente, la cual, conocía tan bien como la de Ly: Lissana. Ella al igual que Ly se colgo de mi dificultando aun más mi respiración.

Sus bienvenidas eran dolorosas y asfixiantes, creo que a veces prefería que Cy me diera unos cuantos _tours _a ser asfixiado sin piedad por Ly y Lissana al mismo tiempo.

Un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda al sentirlas intercambiar miradas asesinas. Trague duro.

— ¡Natsu es mio! —Grito Ly con apretando más mi cuello.

— ¡Yo sere su esposa! —Contra ataco Lissana reafirmando su agarre.

— ¿Dónde estabas idiota? —Escuche la aterradora voz de Cy a mi espalda. Me gire lentamente y observe a esa personalidad de Lucy con terror. Antes de darme tiempo de responder, ella continuo — ¡Tenemos que partir cuanto antes! ¡¿Acaso quieres que me quede en la calle?!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Cy-chan —Dijo la Lucy que colgaba de mi cuello, Hm, es extraño, aun no puedo acostumbrarme a llamarla Ly.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo también estoy de acuerdo. —Hablo Lu desde la mesa que compartía con Levy.

Una sonrisa invadió mi rostro.

— ¡Tomemos una misión! —Acepte su petición, pero ¡Por dios! ya no podía estar consiente más tiempo. Me desplome por falta de oxigeno, y lo ultimo que escuche fue:

— Genial, lo mataron. —Era la voz de Cy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Ghusduppbbupgh _—Era lo único que salía en mis débiles intentos por hablar.

Malditos trenes, maldito movimiento, maldito Troia que ya no tenía efecto.

Vagamente era consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, es decir ¿Aunque sea sigo vivo? Porque bien podría haber llegado el mismísimo Zeref armar un monologo de mil horas —clásico de absolutamente todos los villanos— aniquilarme, bailar sobre mis restos y ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta, muy bien, ahora estoy exagerando. No es mi culpa lo único que siento es el incesante movimiento del tren.

_Maldita máquina de tortura._

— ¿Crees que Natsu esté bien? —Escuche una voz, ¿Quién era? ¡No tengo ni la más jodida idea! Pero era una voz femenina, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Era Lu? ¿Era Ly? ¿Era Cy? ¿Era un hada que venía por mi alma? ¡Solo Mavis lo sabe!

* * *

Cuando al fin bajamos del tren, y después de que abrace y bese el piso jurando —Como tantas veces lo había hecho— que no volvería a subirme nunca más, fuimos a la casa del cliente para solicitar más información sobre la misión que ellas habían escogido, supuse que buscaron alguna con buena recompensa para pagar el departamento donde Vivian.

—Magos de Fairy Tail —Nos recibió el viejo hombre en el salón de su enorme casa. —He solicitado su ayuda para que esta noche protejan la pintura que llegara a mis manos. Es una reliquia realmente antigua y por su valor estoy seguro que muchos bandidos intentaran robarla.

—Lo tengo —Dije chocando mis puños.

—Solo para estar seguros —Dijo Cy, quien se veía extrañamente dulce — ¿Cuánto será la recompensa?

—Como marque en el papel —Hablo el hombre acariciando su espesa barba blanca —Si hacen un buen trabajo la recompensa será de 180,000 Jewels

Las tres Lucys sonrieron satisfechas y como si se hubieran coordinado las tres levantaron su pulgar al viejo.

—Deje todo en nuestras manos —Dijeron al unísono.

* * *

_Golpea, esquiva, golpea, golpea, esquiva, quema, quema, esquiva, golpea, golpea, quema, gol… ¡Esquiva! _Se repetía en mi mente mientras peleaba con tres tipos al mismo tiempo.

—_ ¡Karyu no hoko! _—Lance mi rugido de dragon a uno del grupo de bandidos que quería robar la pintura, no eran muchos, solo eran ocho magos estúpidos que subestimaron a Fairy Tail.

—_ ¡Ábrete puerta del toro dorado, Taurus! _—Grito Ly a mi espalda.

Y como era de esperarse el enorme toro con el hacha apareció en medio de una nube de humo. Sus comentarios pervertidos no tardaron en hacer aparición.

— ¡Mouu~ Lucy-san su buen cuerpo está más bello que nunca! —Dijo con corazones en los ojos.

— ¡No decidas por ti misma a quien traer! —Grito Cy arrebatándole la llave para después cerrar la puerta.

Seguí golpeando a los magos que se aproximaban, y nuevamente escuche como abrían otra puerta a mi espalda.

— _¡Ábrete puerta del escorpión, Scorpio!_ —Era la voz de Cy de nuevo.

— ¡Yeah! —Dijo el escorpión en cuanto apareció.

— ¡Tú tampoco tienes derecho a decidir por ti misma! —Grito Lu mientras arrebataba la llave a Cy, y al igual como había hecho la anterior cerró la puerta.

Me concentre en ir por el líder del grupo para poder terminar con el trabajo.

— _¡Ábrete puerta de la doncella, Virgo!_ —Dijo Lu. Si seguían así era muy probable que pronto agotaran su magia.

— ¿Hora del castigo? —Llego como de costumbre Virgo.

— ¡Lu-chan! Tú tampoco decidas por todas —Chillo Ly arrebatándole la llave y cerrando la puerta. Joder, ¿Acaso ninguna pensaba en su magia?

Siguieron peleando durante unos instantes por las llaves hasta que todas tomaron una decisión unánime y sujetando las tres la misma llave dijeron:

— ¡Ábrete puerta del león, Loki! —Solté un gruñido involuntario al escuchar la mención del mujeriego de Loki.

Al igual que los demás espíritus invocados anteriormente Loki apareció en medio de un resplandor con su habitual traje y sus gafas.

—No temas Lucy, tu príncipe esta…—Loki se quedó de piedra a mitad de la frase al ver que había tres Lucys frente a él. — ¿Eh?

Le di el golpe final al último de los bandidos que quedaba de pie, porque, sí mientras las chicas peleaban por ver que espíritu llamar yo había acabado con los bastardos que habían intentado robar el valioso producto del cliente.

— ¿No te contaron? —Pregunte a Loki — ¡Tenemos tres Lucys!

— ¿Eh? —Repitió el espíritu sin salir de su shock.

* * *

—…Así fue como terminamos dividas —Termino de contar Lu.

Pude ver como Loki seguía en shock, digo ¿Y quién no? Las tres Lucys podían formar parte de la misma persona pero eran completamente diferentes. Por ejemplo:

Ly estaba sentada con las piernas juntas y la espalda recta. Tenía una sonrisa que formaba una «u» perfecta con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Además que, el listón que Lucy acostumbraba amarrar en su coleta era de color rosa.

Cy tenía las piernas cruzadas despreocupadamente y se encontraba hundida en el sillón de la posada en la que habíamos decidido quedarnos después de cobrar la recompensa. Con su dedo jugaba distraídamente con uno de los mechones rebeldes que caían de su cabello. Y a diferencia de Ly, ella usaba un listón rojo amarrado en la coleta.

Y Lu, bueno, ella se sentaba con elegancia sobre el banquillo en el que estaba. A diferencia de Ly y Cy, ella portaba una cola de caballo con un listón azul amarrado alrededor, dejando caer dos mechones alrededor de su rostro. Y sus ojos chocolate se ocultaban tras los lentes rojos que usaba.

—A-A ver si entendí —Hablo por fin Loki —Natsu las… ¿Dividió?

Las tres asintieron. El peli naranja parpadeo unos segundos y después exclamo:

— ¡Nunca he salido con trillizas! —Con tal emoción que se paró de golpe y extendió los brazos hacia ellas —Vamos, pueden venir a mí.

Las reacciones de las chicas fueron distintas en cada una:

Ly: Se sonrojo hasta las puntas del cabello.

Cy: Apretó el puño y una vena de enfado se posó en su frente.

Lu: Se estremeció mientras susurraba '_Desagradable'_

…Esa tarde sentí compasión por Loki, porque ¡Juro por Igneel que quería ayudarlo! Pero definitivamente Lu y Cy juntas dan miedo, _mucho miedo. _Pero bueno, mientras el pobre mujeriego recibía una paliza yo me senté en la mesa a comer un poco de la comida Ly, después de todo, las penas con pan son buenas ¿No?

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**¡Minna-san! Su adorada Bliis-chan se reporta con el capitulo 3 de este fanfic, ya ya calmen esos aplausos ;3 Okno ._. ¡hola! La verdad este capitulo me dejo deseando mucho, no fue de mi agrado la verdad u.u Pero de ustedes es la opinion de oro. **_

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero tareas, trabajos, dentista (tengo brakets y entre las visitas al ortodoncista más el dolor que tengo despues...es..es imposible hacer nada mas que dormir D:) ...y mi caprichosa musa bueno, mi tiempo es demaciado limitado ._. Es extraño, es la primera vez que publico de dia, se siente bien :3**_

_**Ahora, abramos el buzon Fairy de este fanfic y respondere los Reviews de los sexys lectores (?) que toman parte de su tiempo para dejarme su opinión:  
**_

**paii****:**_Holiis aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo amaras y si no ¿Por qué rayos no lo amaste? D: Tienes que amarlo jaja:P okno. Pero de verdad espero que lo disfrutaras. No eres la única que ama a Ly, y creo que me gustaría verte después de tomar café Jaja x3 En fin, Bye, bye…espero sigas dejando tu bella opinión por aquí. _

**sora-chan: **_Gomenasai TvT tarde más de lo que esperaba y…y…espero que te gustara el capitulo, porque como he dicho escribo con amor :3 Cuidate y no dejes de leer este fanfic ¿nee?:3_

**_FairyNight-NaluLover_****_:_**_Como te daras cuenta Cy es más buena y ahora no solo lo golpea, no, no ¡Cy-chan es muy considerada! Asi que al paquete le agrego bellos tours aéreos para que la victima disfrute mas x3! Jaja, Cuidate y no dejes de leer el fanfic :33 _

**_Katitha Dragneel_****_:_**_*o* Katitha-chan haces lo mismo que yo xD Cuando un fic me gusta en serio grito de emoción, claro también depende de que tanta azúcar traiga en mi organismo x3 La diferencia es que mi papá me grita "Has algo productivo y ponte a limpiar" y no pues, mejor me callo xd … Aquí esta el capitulo y perdón por tardar tanto :c Saludiitos y cuídate OúO/ _

**_bakuinu_****_:_**_Holiis, gracias por tu Review, y bueno, Cy es Tsudere xD asi que mientras más golpes reciba Natsu, más amor sentirá Jojo :B Te prometo que intentare hacer alguno de los próximos capítulos desde el punto de vista de Ly-chan y será dedicado a ti asi que espéralo ;3 P-Pero no le digas nada a tu tio abogado D: Prometo ser niña buena y actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda TwT)/_

**_shion230_****_: _**_Gracias *o* …perdón por haber tardado tanto en continuar, mal Bliis mal :c Gracias por tu Review, y espero no dejes de seguir el fanfic, saludos:3_

**_Hikari no kokoro_****_: _**_Jojo :B Intento hacer que todas a su manera demuestren su cariño con Natsu y sip, entre las pocas cosas que comparten las tres esta el cariño por Natsu y…sí, Cy también me da miedo ó_ò no te desesperes, en algún momento habrá beso, creo…quizá si, quizá no…lo dejare en suspenso Muajajaja x3_

**_liziprincsama: _**_Gracias por tu Review, espero no dejes de seguir esta historia;3_

**_Black Cronos: _**_Sí Jaja, definitivamente incluso yo me divierto cuando escribo sobre ellas x3 Gracias por tu Review, y espero no dejes de seguir esta loca historia;3 Cuidate ouó/_

**_LuFFy Eucliffe: _**_Holliis (OuO)/ Todos aman a Ly –w- personalmente prefiero a Cy *u*! juju, aunque pobre Lu-chan ._. ¿Alguien quiere a Lu-chan? Yo quiero a Lu-chan *o*/ Jajaja:3 Aunque sí, definitivamente será un problema porque de las tres ella es la que más se opone a volver a ser parte de la 'Lucy Original' :/ Eeen fin, espero disfrutaras el capitulo, no leemos;3_

**_Taiga Mcgarden: _**_Sí, de hecho cuando se me ocurrio la historia no tenia pensando ponerles nombres, pero mientras estaba escribiendo el capitulo dos pensé: Esto es muy raro, mejor les pongo nombres ._. Y bueno, siempre me ha gustado jugar con los nombres así que no fue muy difícil despedazar "Lucy" y formar: Lu, Ly y Cy. Bueno, Nos leemos:3_

**_Infinity Infinytum:_**_ Bueno, revisando tu lista de números favoritos, todo iba bien pero… Bum! Mi lado supersticioso apareció ._. ¡¿13?! ¿Estas loco? D: Hm, ¿Qué más tienes? ¿Un gato negro? ¿Espejos rotos? D: Ajjam, si trata de culpar a mi fanfic por perder tu pureza y castidad x3 Vamos confieza, ¿Cuántos mangas hentai hay bajo tu cama? Nah Jaja okno:P Espero que disfrutaras el capitulo, saludos y nos leemos ._./ _

**_Gabe Logan: _**_Gracias por tu Review, sí todas quieren a Natsu, pero todas tienen su forma de mostrarlo c: Nos leemos, y espero no dejes de seguir esta historia __._./_

**_AkemiEvans00:_**_ Más vale tarde que nunca OúO/ Jaja esta vez no solo Natsu sufrio la 'furia interna' de Lucy :B Nos leemos, y no dejes de seguir este fic ;3_

**_mikoblue: _**_No desesperes, primero hay que usar a Natsu como saco de boxeo y luego veremos que pasara ;3 Ya, Nos leemos ._./_

**_Yuna Lockheart de Muller: _**_*o* Es la primera vez que me dicen algo asi :') Jojo :B creo que tenemos la misma mente de fangirl-obsecionada-con-una-sexy-cabellera-rosa x3 Asi que creo que no soy la única *-*! En fin, no dejes de leer este fanfic, ¿Nee? ;3 _

**_Ed-Chan121: _**_Gracias por tu Review, y me encanta que te guste mi historia, cuídate y no dejes de leerla, onegai ;3_

**__****_kira renge:_**_ Gracias por tu Review, y no puedo revelar más información de la necesaria ;3 aunque, técnicamente todas son la verdadera Lucy pero dividida. No dejes de seguir esta historia y ARRIBA EL NALU!*o* Byee-bee;3_

**_Y eso fueron todos. _**

**_De verdad siempre me pongo feliz cuando veo un nuevo Review, y para esos lectores silenciosos que siguen el fanfic entre las sombras un abrazo para ustedes \(OuO)/ _**

**_En fin, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ;3 _**

**_Bye, Bye ._./_**


	4. Su voz

_¡Uff! Cuanto tiempo ¿no? Pero bueno, no vengo a dar excusas y/o pretextos (eso se lo guardo a los maestros lol) solo vengo para recordarles (para que nadie se confunda) que:_

_**Lu: **__Es la Lucy que adora escribir, ¿mencione que usa lentes y cola de caballo? Bueno, también se podría decir que es la más normal de las tres c: _

_**Ly**__: Es la acosadora personal de Natsu *^* Alegre, energética y una total derrochadora de miel ADVERTENCIA: No apta para diabéticos ._. sdsadsadsadsa C: _

_**Cy: **__La chica Tsundere y genial. __**Fin.**_

_Nfu nfu :3 No creo que Cy necesite mucha descripción, err…la palabra "Tsundere" se describe sola ¿no? e.é Por si la dudas, err…Cy es la chica genial que se la pasa golpeando a Natsu y que tiene una obsesión por su alquiler, pero que muy en el fondo ama a Natsu ¿Fin?_

_Dicho todo esto, ahora sí, aquí está el cap: _

_**-Lucy, Lucy y ¿Lucy?-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** . **_

_**Fairy Tail es propiedad e Hiro Mashima,**_

_**Yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes^^**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Su voz.**_

* * *

Las tres Lucy's presentes en la habitación compartían miradas significativas.

Necesitaban una idea para divertirse, desde la última misión, nadie quiso dejarlas salir de nuevo, ya que parece que cuando Lu y Cy se molestan son más destructivas que Natsu, Gray y Erza juntos —por más increíble que parezca— así que el maestro había decidido que hasta que Lucy vuelva a ser una, no haría más misiones.

Por supuesto, las tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una injusticia, además ¿Cómo pagarían el alquiler? Y bueno, luego de que un brillo de amenaza se posara en sus marrones e _inocentes_ ojos, Makarov le pidió —_obligo_— a Natsu que él se encargara de ese detalle, después de todo, él tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Que aburrimiento! —expreso Ly con su voz chillona lanzándose de espaldas en la cama.

— Lose, está muy callado y aburrido sin el idiota. —coincidió Cy jugando con un mechón de su rebelde cabello rubio.

El silencio reino nuevamente, y por la mente de la tierna Ly se repetía su disputa del día en el gremio.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que Natsu y Gray habían partido, Lissana y Ly habían tomado a Natsu de cada brazo en un intento de despedirse primero.

Luego de unos minutos, Natsu logró zafarse dejando a dos chicas deprimidas. O, ¿sería mejor decir tres? Ya que, Gray también había partido, una maga de cabello azul pensaba en lo aburrido que era el gremio sin Gray-sama.

Mientras se lamentaba la ausencia de Gray, Juvia observo como Mira y Levy consolaban a la parte llamada Ly de su rival de amor y a la hermana menor de Mirajane, Lissana.

Dentro de la perversa mente enamorada de Juvia, ella noto que, en mucho tiempo, ella y Lucy tenían algo en común.

Ambas tenían a su rival de amor, cosa que podría cambiar si ella se aliaba a Ly para tener a Natsu, así Gray-sama tendría una maga menos detrás de él. ¡Oh! Ella era brillante.

Juvia se acercó a Ly quien —raro en ella— tenía un aura deprimente alrededor mientras bebía un jugo en la barra. Unos cuantos bancos lejos de ella, Lissana se encontraba igual.

— ¿Ly-san? —llamo la maga para llamar su atención.

Ly alzo el rostro para encontrarse con el de una Juvia algo dudosa, sin saber cómo hablarle.

— ¿Ah? ¿San? —Pregunto algo sorprendida Ly, para luego agregar con una sonrisa —Oh vamos, no tienes que agregarlo, simplemente llámame Ly-chan ¿de acuerdo, Juvia-chan?

Juvia parpadeo sorprendida. Asintió lentamente y luego sonrió ligeramente sonrojada.

—Y bien, ¿Qué querías decirme?

Juvia recordó su objetivo y sonrió.

—Juvia quiere unirse a Ly-chan contra los rivales de amor.

La rubia la miro sin entender, hasta donde ella sabía Lucy era el 'rival de amor' de Juvia, ¿Quería que se unieran para luchar contra ella misma?

—Creí que Lucy era tu rival de amor.

—Y aún lo es —murmuro Juvia apretando el puño. —Sin embargo, Juvia piensa que Ly-chan es una personalidad agradable de Lucy que puede comprender los sentimientos de Juvia.

Ly comprendió un poco mejor a la maga de agua, por lo menos entendía que ambas tenían alguien que "amenazaba" sus _relaciones. _

—Entonces, ¿Quieres formar una alianza con Juvia? —Dijo extendiendo su mano a la rubia.

Ly no lo pensó mucho y estrecho la mano de Juvia con una sonrisa.

—Sí, Juvia-chan

Haciendo que Ly volviera al presente, Cy arrojo una almohada al rostro de su hermana para hacerla reaccionar.

—¡Cy-chan, eres mala! —lloriqueo como de costumbre.

Lu —a quien muy poco le importaba el hecho de que Lu se perdiera en sus recuerdos—, se encontraba escribiendo una posible continuación de la novela en que la _«Lucy Original» _trabajaba. A pesar de estar concentrada en su trabajo, se estremeció ligeramente al sentir como alguien respiraba en su cuello, apretó la pluma entre sus dedos en un intento de calmarse 1, 2, 3 contaba mentalmente Lu. Ahora sentía dos respiraciones metiendo las narices en su trabajo 1, 2, 3 repitió la maga de lentes. Un estornudo que roció sus hojas basto para que Lu rompiera la pluma entre sus dedos y se girara furiosa…

— ¡¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?! —grito a las dos rubias detrás de ella.

Ambas retrocedieron a una distancia prudente del aura asesina que comenzaba a rodear a su querida hermana de lentes.

— Tch, solo estamos aburridas —respondió Cy con los brazos tras la nuca, tratando inútilmente de no mostrar sus escalofríos a Lu. Porque ella no era una cobarde y mucho menos le temía a Lu; oh por supuesto que no.

Mientras tanto, Ly había caído desmayada con los ojos en espirales y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora ante el tremendo susto que había recibido.

Lu y sus métodos tan sutiles.

—Mira lo que hiciste —señalo Cy a la rubia en el piso—Yo no la levantare.

Lu se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, y agrego un simple:

—Ya despertara.

Después de eso, la habitación quedo en silencio, donde lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la pluma sobre el papel.

Cy miraba a Lu, luego a Ly, en un ciclo interminable. Luego de un tiempo, una enorme sonrisa surco sus labios. Y no marcaba nada bueno.

—Hey Lu —la susodicha la observo de reojo sin dejar de escribir— conozco una buena forma de divertirnos.

La chica de los lentes la miro con interés y eso no pasó desapercibido para Cy, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más.

Auras roja y azul eran desprendidas de los cuerpos de Natsu y Gray mientras chocaban frentes; sí, el maestro quería evitar más destrucción pero había enviado a Natsu y Gray juntos a una misión.

Maravillosa idea.

— ¡Tú, maldito! —Gritaba Natsu— Por tu culpa perdimos la recompensa ¡Ya quiero ver la reacción de Cy!

Gray se estremeció ligeramente, pero igual respondió.

— ¡Ja! ¿Mi culpa, cerebro derretido? ¿Quién fue el que incendio la mitad de la ciudad? ¡Ah! Y también los pantalones del alcalde.

— Pe-pero…pero… ¡Tú fuiste el que congelo las calles de la mitad de la ciudad que no se quemó! ¿Qué dices a eso, estrella porno?

Y antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo notaron que ya habían llegado a la puerta del departamento de sus lindas —_atemorizantes_— amigas rubias.

Tragaron duro, y se quedaron un buen tiempo observando la puerta como idiotas.

—Entra tú —Dijo Natsu empujando a Gray del hombro.

El mago nudista observo lanzando veneno con la mirada a Natsu.

—¿Estás loco? —fue apenas un susurro, quería evitar por todos los medios que esas tres supieran de su presencia en ese momento. El pobre ya estaba enterado de la suerte que había corrido Loki cuando las hizo enojar. —_Tú_ causaste el problema, _tú_ eres el qué debe lidiar con las garras de _tú _creación.

Gray había puesto todo el énfasis que podía en él «tú» para ver si el muy lento e idiota de Natsu captaba que él, por más intentos que hiciera el mago de fuego, definitivamente no iba a entrar a la boca del lobo, y oh por favor, no lo malinterpreten, no es que fuera un cobarde, oh claro que no. De hecho, era todo menos eso, pero, bueno, digamos que se desata la furia de los clones —lo cual era más que probable luego de que perdieran su tan valiosa recompensa— las chicas los golpearían hasta el cansancio y digamos que él no se podría defender, simplemente porque él no golpeaba mujeres ¿vale? Además él…él…

¡Y una mierda! ¿A quién engañaba? Les tenía miedo, _mucho. _Le recordaban a Erza pero al triple, y eso era lo que hacía que todos temblaran solo al escuchar de su furia, una Erza furiosa ya era mala, pero ahora tener tres más…bueno, era para querer esconderse bajo las piedras si alguna vez Erza y las Lucy' s se enojaban juntas.

Así que, mientras Gray pensaba todo eso y de donde carajo sacaban tanta fuerza cuando se enojaban, Natsu había abierto la puerta —lo cual ya es, de por sí, bastante raro— la cual estaba abierta, empujo a Gray dentro y posteriormente entro él.

_Estúpido Stripper cobarde _Pensaba Natsu.

Ambos esperaban escuchar una voz chillona que los recibiera en cuanto escuchara el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

— ¿Y Ly? —Pregunto Natsu sintiéndose extrañamente incomodo sin ser "recibido" como siempre era.

Ambos chicos escucharon las risas de las chicas en la habitación de su rubia amiga.

— _¡Basta Iki deja mi blusa! _—era el inconfundible tono agudo y chillón de Ly, de eso estaban seguros. Sus risas se escuchaban muy por encima de las de Lu y Cy, y que ellas estuvieran riendo era algo muy, de verdad _muy _raro.

Natsu y Gray intercambiaron miradas, el primero tenía una clara expresión de _No-entiendo-un-carajo _mientras que Gray simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Cy rio un poco más fuerte y luego hablo.

— _¡Se los dije chicas! ¡Les dije que sería buena idea traerlo! _—Entonces hizo una pausa para seguir riendo — _Oh, ven aquí pequeño pervertido._

Era oficial, Natsu y Gray no sabían que rayos hacer.

Bien, en primera el chico de cabello rosa ya había _entendido _la situación que se presentaba ante ellos y en segunda… ah, ¿a quién engañaba? No había segunda, él iba a entrar simplemente porque a él no se le daba eso llamado _pensar antes de actuar _y su dividida amiga estaba siendo atacada por un pervertido. Al menos eso había entendido él.

Ambos corrieron arriba y al encontrarse con el _ataque, _lo único que encontraron fue a tres adolescentes rubias riendo ante las lamidas de un pequeño cachorro blanco con una mancha café abarcando la mayor parte de su lomo. El pequeño cachorro brincaba por toda la habitación de rubia en rubia lamiendo y mordisqueando sus ropas.

Las magas se percataron de la presencia de los chicos pero no por eso dejaron de reír.

— ¡Hey!, idiota, Gray —se dirigió Cy a los chicos para después alzar al pequeño cachorro en el aire — Este es Iki, nuestra nueva mascota.

En ese momento al chico Fullbuster se le prendió el foco y dando un paso atrás mientras golpeaba la espalda de Natsu dijo:

— Hey, chicas —inicio— Cabeza de flama tenía algo importante que decirles.

Y entonces su figura desapareció en una nube de polvo.

Las adolescentes habían dejado de reír y el can estaba quieto en los brazos de Ly. Natsu quiso gritar o esconderse bajo una piedra; o esconderse bajo una piedra y gritar. Fuera como fuera, en ese momento estaba seguro solo de una cosa: Gray era un jodido traidor.

— ¿Si, Natsu? ¿Qué ocurre? —un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo al escuchar a Cy hablarle tan, tan… _sospechosamente_ amable.

La rubia de lentes, quien se mantenía junto a Ly acariciando la cabeza del cachorro — el cual sacaba la lengua complacido—, murmuro las palabras que Natsu evitaba.

— ¿Tú y Gray perdieron la recompensa, cierto? —dijo como si no hubiera firmado el contrato que permitía a Cy patearle cada rincón de su bien formado cuerpo.

Trago duro y asintió algo nervioso. Intentaba ver sus posibilidades antes de que Cy enloqueciera, después de todo, ella era la que más obsesión tenía con su renta.

Observo a Ly quien solo miraba a Iki con ternura mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del pequeño animalito.

Extrañamente Lu no estaba escribiendo, de hecho, al igual que Ly estaba haciéndole mimos al pequeño perro. Bien quizá ellas no saltarían _inmediatamente _contra él. Más bien, estaba seguro que a Ly ni le importaría.

Su principal temor, y potencial candidata a patear su trasero era la rubia de ojos violetas que lo miraba alzando una ceja y tronando sus nudillos…un segundo, ¿violetas?

Natsu juraría que las tres chicas tenían los ojos marrones. Observo de nuevo a Lu y Ly, para su sorpresa, Ly ya no tenía los ojos de ese tono chocolate que pertenecía a Lucy; no, ahora sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Mira y Lissana.

Sin embargo, quien más llamo su atención fue Lu, la chica de la cola de caballo, aún tenía un ojo color marrón. Pero de una forma muy extraña, tenía el ojo izquierdo color dorado.

— ¿Qué rayos? —fue lo primero que salió de la boca del confundido Dragon Slayer.

Cy, que hasta ese momento había estado esperando el momento de saltar al ataque, había dejado de tronar su nudillos para mirar como Natsu las examinaba de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Natsu? —pregunto Ly al chico con su típica vocecita de pájaro.

El Dragneel la observo, y pudo ver en esos orbes azules que hacía solo un día atrás habían sido marrones, una preocupación real. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba demasiado asustado por el futuro de la Lucy que él conocía, _su _Lucy, como para responder

Olvidando por completo que había perdido la recompensa y que estaba a punto de ser golpeado salió por la ventana en dirección al gremio, dejando detrás de él el llamado de tres rubias preocupadas.

Al llegar al gremio y patear las puertas, no grito su típico: Estoy en casa.

— ¡Viejo! ¡Mira! —grito desde las puertas.

Todo el gremio quedo en silencio por el miedo en la voz de Natsu. Gray, —que había llego hacía poco— se dirigió a él preocupado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Natsu? —el Dragneel lo ignoro olímpicamente y corrió a la barra.

Al llegar ahí, Mirajane lo recibió con la misma pregunta de Gray, a lo que Natsu respondió jadeando.

—Lu-Lucy.

El maestro llego unos momentos después por el escándalo de Natsu.

—Cálmate —pidió Mira mientras le daba un vaso de agua, el cual Natsu aceptó gustoso. Luego de ver como lo bebía, Mira continuo—¿Qué ocurre con Lucy?

Natsu suspiro, y hablo tranquilo.

—Lucy está desapareciendo.

Hubo un jadeo general en el gremio. Y el maestro entro en escena.

—Explícate.

Natsu asintió, mientras tanto, Happy llegaba al lado de su padre adoptivo con una mirada que mostraba preocupación por su amiga rubia. Puso una pata en el hombro de su amigo pidiendo también que hablara.

—Las chicas, están perdiendo a Lucy. Ya no son ella ¡La Lucy que conocemos esta desapareciendo!

Los miembros de Fairy Tail no entendían nada. Sabían que Lucy ya no era…precisamente Lucy, sino más bien una versión dividía de ella. Así que no sabían a que se refería con que ya no _era _ella.

En ese momento, —callados como estaban todos— pudo apreciarse el sonido de las puertas abrirse, y las risas de tres rubias junto a los ladridos de un cachorro.

Las tres chicas se detuvieron de golpe, extrañadas de la callada bienvenida que habían recibido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Fue Cy quien hablo.

Las miradas de todo Fairy Tail fueron hacia ella y todos jadearon al ver el color violeta en los ojos de la más agresiva de las Lucy's.

De ella, la atención paso a Ly, cuyos ojos azul brillante miraban expectante sin entender el silencio del gremio.

Por último, y más llamativo. Observaron los ojos bicolores de Lu, teniendo el derecho del tono chocolate característico de la Lucy que todos conocían, mientras que el izquierdo poseía un color capaz de compararse al oro fundido.

Y entonces, todos comprendieron a que se referían.

Las chicas, no solo estaban adquiriendo personalidades propias, sino que estaban adquiriendo un aspecto diferente al de su Lucy. Se estaban transformando en entidades separadas, y si seguían del mismo modo, Lucy Heartfilia quedaría en el olvido.

Después como si nada hubiera pasado, todos volvieron a sus actividades dejando a las rubias con claros signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

Natsu apretó la barra con fuerza para después dirigirse al tablero de misiones, tomar una y partir del gremio con Happy detrás de él.

Mientras tanto; Lu, Ly y Cy observaron como Natsu salía del gremio sin siquiera mirarlas.

En ese instante, Lu sintió una presencia despertar dentro de ella, algo que ya había sentido pero había querido ignorar, ya que luego de eso no habría marcha atrás.

Claramente escucho como Lucy, la _«Lucy Original»_ tomaba espacio en su mente, y al percatarse de la salida de Natsu escucho como lo llamaba desde su mente

_¡Natsu! _Grito Lucy Heartfilia en sus pensamientos.

Y entonces, Lu perdió el conocimiento ante la aterrada mirada de sus hermanas y de un chico de cabello rosa.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**¡Hola! Tiempo sin leernos en este fanfic ¿eh? **

**Seguro ni siquiera recuerdan el curso que llevaba la historia T^T**

**Agradézcanle la actualización a Stephenie Meyer por escribir la novela "The Host" porque el fragmento final del capítulo fue gracias a ese libro. **

**Bueno, antes que todo, hare una aclaración, seguro ya están hartos de mis aclaraciones pero es que siento que este fic es taaan confuso al momento de leerlo que no puedo evitar sentirme mal. **

**Ah~ como sea, la aclaración es la siguiente:**

**La Lucy de los ojos violetas, es Cy (_La Tsundere)_**

**La Lucy de los ojos azules, es Ly (_La tierna y enamoradiza)_**

**La Lucy de los ojos bicolor, osea Dorado y marrón, es Lu _(La que adora escribir)_**

_**En resumen:**_

_**Violeta: Cy.**_

_**Azul: Ly**_

_**Dorado y Chocolate: Lu.**_

**Otra cosa, sentí que maneje a Natsu con cierto nivel de Ooc, y que este capítulo tuvo una narración apresurada ¿lo sintieron así, o solo fue idea mía? **

**Bien, algo que se me había pasado decirles es que, el género de este fanfic es sobre todo humor, pero…debido a que para que Lucy regrese Lu, Ly y Cy tienen que desaparecer, también tendrá algo de drama u **

**Bueno, bueno, me dejo de aclaraciones y notas. **

**Y, pues…como hoy quería subir este capítulo pronto luego de tanto tiempo de espera, no responderé reviews aquí como siempre lo hago -3- lo siento. **

**¡Prometo contestarlos como siempre lo hago, en el próximo capítulo! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Nos leemos -3-**_


End file.
